Jeux de Mains
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Azusa Fuyutsuki rentre à son appart pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand elle trouve Eikichi Onizuka dans sa salle de bain, se soulageant d'un besoin... viril !


**Jeux de mains…**

- Eikichi ! Eikichi ?

Azusa venait de rentrer dans son appartement.

Elle se déchaussa, pestant encore contre sa naïveté.

_« Quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter !! »_

Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas pu lui résister bien longtemps. Quand Eikichi Onizuka décidait quelque chose, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Et surtout, rien ni personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route.

_« J'aurai du prendre des cours d'Aikido… ou de Karaté… Tant pis. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas mis le chantier dans mes affaires… »_

- Onizuka-kun ? Tu es là ? Je suis rentrée…

Elle passa dans le petit salon. Il n'y avait personne, mais elle remarqua qu'une canette de bière encore fraîche était ouverte et posée sur la table basse. Preuve qu'Eikichi était bien rentré.

Elle s'en voulait toujours de n'avoir pas pu l'empêcher de lui soutirer les clés de son petit appart. Il avait prétexté organiser une petite fête pour leur fin d'année scolaire à tous les deux.

Il avait même faussé compagnie à Murai-kun, Kikuchi-kun et Kanzaki-chan. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

Elle passa dans la cuisine. Pas de décoloré en vue. Idem dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit balcon, espérant le trouver là à fumer une cigarette. Elle s'était habituée à le voir planté sur le petit muret, à fumer les mains dans les poches. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment il faisait pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la fumée.

- Bon, il est peut-être allé au combini… Je vais en profiter pour aller me décrasser. Cette journée a été éreintante…

Pensant au bon bain qui l'attendait, elle passa dans sa chambre et se déshabilla en vitesse, enfilant un peignoir bleu pastel qu'une de ses amies hôtesse de l'air lui avait rapporté d'un hôtel australien où elle était descendue.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, et ouvrit.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant repris en écho par un Eikichi Onizuka assis sur les toilettes, le pantalon baissé, et coiffé d'un soutien-gorge rose clair. Il tenait dans ses mains des petites culottes blanches et dentelées, s'adonnant à des plaisirs solitaires.

- O… O… O-NI-ZU-KAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!

Ce dernier fit une moue douteuse, tentant de se rendre invisible par la même occasion.

- A… Attends, Fuyutsuki ! C'est…C'est pas ce que tu crois… !

- Te fous pas de moi !! Rend-moi ça espèce de sale dégueulasse !! Non, en fait j'en veux plus, garde-les… !!! NON !! Jette-les !!

Il se releva en se rhabillant, laissant tomber un magazine pour adulte parmi les sous-vêtements.

- Ecoute, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois… Tu penses sérieusement que je faisais des trucs dégueus avec tes fringues ?!

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'étais… t'étais en train de te…

- Rahlalala… Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vous exciter dès qu'un mec retombe dans ses instincts bestiaux ?

- QUOI ?!!

Eikichi reçut sa part de coups, portés avec d'autant plus de violence que c'était les derniers sous-vêtements qu'Azusa s'était achetés, et qu'elle n'avait encore pas eu l'occasion de porter.

- Tu n'es qu'un gros pervers, Onizuka ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je… !

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Pourquoi tu quoi ? lui demanda le jeune professeur.

Azusa fuyait son regard. Elle rougissait, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler sa gêne dans ce lieu si étroit.

Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi… aussi…. ? Imprévisible ? Non, ça c'était dans sa nature.

Mais était-ce aussi dans sa nature d'agir aussi immoralement ? Peut-être. C'était aussi ça, son charme. Mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'il aurait osé venir faire ça directement sous son toit. Avec ses affaires personnelles. Avec son intimité.

- Va-t'en.

Humble, Onizuka ne plia pas.

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller.

Azusa ne criait pas. Elle n'avait pas assez de courage pour lui hurler sa déception. Alors elle le disait aussi simplement qu'elle le pouvait. Parce qu'elle n'en avait plus la force.

- Fuyutsuki-san…

- Dehors. La porte est ouverte, tu connais le chemin.

Onizuka renâcla. Il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, droit comme un i, les mains dans les poches de son bagguy.

- je voulais juste te dire… Oh, et pis, après tout, qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, d'un type comme moi… ?

Il quitta la pièce contiguë, enfila ses baskets dans l'entrée et referma silencieusement derrière lui. Il s'adossa trente secondes contre la porte de l'appartement, la main toujours sur la poignée. Puis il la lâcha pour prendre une cigarette et l'alluma, avant de descendre les escaliers menant au trottoir.

Azusa était toujours dans la salle de bain. Elle tremblait, contenant ses émotions, mais ses genoux ne tinrent pas longtemps, et elle s'affaissa, en peignoir bleu pastel, contre le rebord de la baignoire, pleurant chaudement.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait.

Etait-elle déçue ? Oui.

Regrettait-elle de l'avoir mis dehors ? Oui.

Pourtant, elle se moquait aussi de savoir où il allait passer la nuit, à présent que l'année scolaire était terminée. Le lycée était fermé. La directrice le laisserait peut-être continuer à vivre sur le toit, en échange de quelques menus travaux.

Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait tenir pendant les vacances, sans avoir à le voir. Malheureusement, tous les lieux qu'elle connaissait lui rappelaient Onizuka. Du petit izakaya au coin de la rue, où il avait vomi ses tripes après avoir réussi son examen de professeur, au combini où il avait réussi à tenir un job pendant trois jours… Même le banc en face de son immeuble portait sa marque.

Pourquoi se prenait-elle tant la tête pour un type qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et qu'à extérioriser des choses aussi vulgaires ?

Pourtant, tout au long des dix derniers mois, elle avait appris à connaître l'homme qui vivait derrière ce masque d'insouciance. Et elle l'aimait de plus en plus.

Oui, c'était de ça qu'elle avait le plus peur, à ce moment-là. Elle se rendait compte qu'il tenait une place importante dans son cœur. Mais elle ne voulait pas de l'homme de surface qu'il était. C'était ce professeur plein de vergue, qui repoussait toujours les limites jusqu'à l'extrême, qui l'avait attirée. Pas ce gamin pré-pubère qui passait son temps à fumer en reluquant sous les jupes des filles et en passant ses soirées devant une cassette de films pornographiques.

Elle pleurait, perdue dans cet océan de larmes, dans cet océan de doutes et de souvenirs.

Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de mûrir… ?

Parce qu'il l'est déjà sûrement bien plus que toi, non, Azusa… ?

Elle se réveilla dans son lit.

Elle ne se rappelait s'être endormie, encore moins d'avoir pu se traîner jusque hors de la salle de bain.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle constata qu'il faisait encore jour. Le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon.

Elle était recouverte par un édredon. Qui, elle s'en souvenait, se trouvait encore dans le placard à linge le matin-même.

Une odeur de soja flottait dans l'air. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien préparé à manger, avant de tomber sur…

Sur ce sombre crétin.

Car il n'était que ça, en fin de compte.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de la place qu'elle tenait dans sa vie. Elle l'avait aidé, malgré tout ! Elle avait risqué sa place d'enseignante, pour lui !

Et comment l'avait-il remercié ?!

- Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment !! ragea-t-elle en poussant l'édredon à terre.

Elle se souvenait de cet édredon. Il s'était emmailloté dedans quand il était resté une semaine chez elle à étudier comme un dingue pour passer l'examen préparatoire.

Pourquoi cette mise en scène, d'ailleurs ?

Vraiment, quel sombre crétin.

Elle quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle voulait vraiment prendre son bain. En évitant de regarder vers la cuvette des toilettes où ses sous-vêtements attendaient leur sort inévitable : les ordures.

Mais elle ne les vit pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucun sous-vêtements à voir.

- Mais que… ?

Et chose encore plus étrange, le bain avait été préparé. L'eau était encore fumante, sentant les épices qui infusaient dans l'eau claire.

Le front plissé, Azusa quitta la salle de bain et passa à la cuisine.

Stupeur !

La table avait été dressée ! Pour un seul convive, certes, mais quels apparats !

La nappe avait été sortie, les assiettes blanches placées selon l'ordre des plats, un verre à vin rouge et un verre à eau posé au devant, les couverts rangés près des assiettes, une serviette pliée autour, et comble de tout, une chandelle avait été allumée.

A la dose de cire tombée dans le chandelier, cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'elle avait été allumée.

Une enveloppe était posée sur l'assiette. Azusa la prit délicatement, la décacheta et lu le mot qui avait été glissé à l'intérieur.

_« Excuse-moi._

_Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin qui va quitter ta vie. Je voulais passer ce dîner avec toi pour qu'on se rappelle l'année qui vient de s'achever, mais au final, tu seras seule avec un repas digne d'une jeune demoiselle très sympathique. Moi je me contenterai d'une soupe Miso et d'une bière. Le champagne ça se boit qu'en bonne compagnie, malheureusement je n'en suis pas une. Pas pour toi, en tout cas, je le sais._

_J'espère que tu auras oublié quel imbécile je suis quand on se reverra à la rentrée prochaine. Sauf si je me fais muter dans un autre lycée. Etre un Great Teacher, c'est pas qu'une question de sédentarité. Si je veux faire passer ma politique, alors je dois aller la prêcher un peu partout._

_Salut, Fuyutsuki. Si je ne te manque pas, ça ne sera pas le cas pour moi._

_A plus !_

_GTO »_

- VRAIMENT !! QUEL SOMBRE CRETIN !!!

- Heyy… le vieux… hic ! Redonne-moi encore un peu d'ta bibine… Tu sais pas que ça me fait du bien, de boire autant… ?

Le boutiquier observa d'un air sévère son client, mais devant tant de candeur, il ne pouvait lui refuser ce verre.

- Merci… t'es un chic type, hic ! tu sais…

Le boutiquier secoua la tête.

- C'est pas un peu trop tôt pour se saouler ? Encore une histoire de femme, je parie, hein ?

- Ouahhh !! Hé ! Comment t'as deviné, gars ?!

- C'est pas compliqué… les trois quarts des jeunes comme toi qui viennent se soûler chez moi sont ceux qui viennent guérir leurs cœurs…

Le client éméché frappa du point sur le comptoir.

- Ah ben ça non, mon gars !! T'as tout faux ! hic ! C'est pas une histoire de cœur… C'est une histoire de lettre de l'alphabet… Oh putain, j'arrive même plus à le dire quand je suis bourré…

Devant le fait qui lui échappait, le jeune homme se prit le crâne entre les mains.

- Putain, chui qu'un con… A quoi ça sert d'avoir des objets personnels si on peut même plus s'en servir, hein ? Tu me comprends, toi, hein ?

L'indulgence de son tavernier lui permit de continuer son monologue.

- Parce que tu vois, moi, j'étais dans sa salle de bain… Et y'avait ses fringues qui sentaient booooooooooon…. Tu peux pas imaginer les merdes qu'ils foutent dans la lessive… c'est tout des trucs pour faire grimper les hormones aux rideaux, moi j'te l'dis !! Ben j'étais là, et j'hésitais… mais comment j'ai été trop con aussi… ! Je m'suis dit : _« Mon p'tit Eikichi, t'es un sacré veinard, toi !! T'as un pot d'enfer !! Mais faut pas abuser, hein, parce que Azusa, elle est troooop gentille pour toi… Elle a pas arrêté de galérer rien que pour toi… Et tu vois, t'as enfin ta récompense : tu peux vivre peinard chez elle, elle t'accepte enfin pour c'que t'es… »_

Il avala le fond de son verre et le reposa sèchement sur le bar.

- Ouais, elle m'acceptait pour ce que j'étais, pas pour ce que je suis vraiment. Quand elle m'a vu, elle a même pas crié. Enfin si, mais après, je veux dire… V'vous rendez compte ?! D'habitude, elle me gueule tout le temps dessus… J'ai passé une semaine de révision avec elle… Z'auriez du voir ça, patron… ! Elle m'a mené par le bout de la braguette… Merde ! de la ba-guet-te… Vous voyez, j'y peux rien… !

Il se mit à pleurer comme un gamin de six ans après une rouste de son père.

- Bordel, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis encore puceau… Comment que ça se fait… ? Le nombre de fois où que j'aurai pu conclure si facilement, et que je l'ai pas fait ? Hein ? Mais ça, on s'en fout, que le Eikichi il se la met derrière l'oreille, tout le temps ! Même si je cherchais ça à la base, en devenant prof… Mais c'est pas le but du prof, hein, de courir après ses élèves en petites jupes… Non, m'sieur… Faut leur courir après et leur foutre des peignées, parce que y'en a, ils sont vraiment trop cons pour voir tout ce qui leur passe à côté. Mais que voulez-vous, je les aime quand même… C'est mes élèves…

Le patron de l'izakaya était un sage homme pour supporter le babillage d'Eikichi. Même s'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ses divagations, il avait un peu de mal à suivre le développement de sa pensée.

- Et ta petite dame, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? Hein ?

Eikichi regarda son reflet dans le fond de bouillon de sa soupe. L'image trouble qu'il lui renvoyait le perturba.

- Tu sais, mon vieux, si je suis aussi trouble que ton bouillon, je vais sûrement finir par croire qu'elle avait raison. Que je ne suis réellement qu'un sombre crétin.

La folie des brumes de l'alcool semblait avoir disparu tout à coup. Le patron fut surpris de trouver un regard clair chez son client, malgré les pommettes rougies par l'alcool.

- C'est ce qu'elle disait quand je suis allé reposer les clés de son appart après qu'elle m'ait viré. Elle dormait agenouillée au bord de la baignoire, les yeux baignés de larmes, et elle ne cessait de murmurer _« sombre crétin »_, _« sombre crétin »_... Que vouliez-vous que je fasse, face à ça ?

Le patron cessa de ranger ses ustensiles de cuisine, et dévisagea le jeune homme. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il prit la peine de détailler son visage, sa personne entière. Puis son regard s'attarda au-dessus de ses oreilles, et un sourire naquit sur le visage buriné par la vapeur de la boutique.

- Oh… Je crois bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, jeune monsieur. Sinon qu'attendre que la dame en question fasse elle-même le premier pas. Ce qui est plutôt rare, je dois l'admettre.

- N'importe quoi. Si vous croyez qu'elle va venir s'excuser…

Une personne, qui se tenait à moins de trois mètres de lui, sentit la colère monter en elle.

- C'est pas à elle de faire ça. C'est à moi. Mais encore faut-il que j'en trouve le courage. Vous savez, je passe mon temps à me préoccuper des autres. Je suis pas psychologue, vieux… Alors quand c'est mon monde qui s'écroule, qui peut me filer un coup de main pour m'aider à me relever, hein ?

Le patron haussa les épaules, mais il ne quittait toujours pas de vue son oreille gauche.

- Moi…

Eikichi se figea sur place.

- … je veux bien te tendre la main.

Azusa s'installa sur le siège vide à côté du jeune homme.

- A condition que tu te sois lavé les tiennes avant !

- Fu… Fuyutsuki… ?

Le patron se mit à rire de la blague de la jeune femme. Onizuka le regarda, étonné, et lentement, il se mit à rire aussi.

Azusa souriait doucement tout en rougissant de ce qu'elle venait d'ajouter..

Eikichi cessa de rire. Son regard s'était rembruni.

- Fuyutsuki… Je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un crétin fini. Le plus con des mecs sur terre. Ne va pas perdre ton temps avec un paumé comme moi. Y'a pas dix mois, j'avais aucun avenir…

- Oui, mais regarde aujourd'hui… Tu es enseignant titularisé ! Te rends-tu compte de ta chance ? Je n'aurai pas ce privilège avant longtemps !! Et j'ai bien plus de qualifications que toi, pourtant !

- Fuyutsuki…

- Si tu pars, je pars aussi. Seirin ne sera jamais plus aussi intéressant si tu n'y es pas. Sur qui pourrais-je me défouler le soir après les cours ? Qui m'emmènera au karaoké le week-end… ?

Eikichi soupira.

- Fuyutsuki…

- Qui ramera pour m'emmener au milieu du lac pour me faire oublier tous mes soucis ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Fuyutsuki était insistant. Il n'y avait aucune trace des larmes qu'il y avait vues quelques heures plus tôt. C'était le regard d'une autre femme.

Azusa pesait ses mots. Ses gestes aussi.

Lentement, sa main s'approcha de celle d'Onizuka, qui tenait son verre de bière vide. Elle la posa délicatement dessus. Le contact les fit frissonner.

Comme un courant électrique à basse tension, mais qui avait décollé leurs cœurs de leurs poitrines sous l'effet de la décharge.

- Je veux bien te pardonner tes écarts. Fais seulement attention de ne pas te faire prendre en ma présence…

Eikichi éclata de rire, sa main sentant ce doux contact sur sa peau. Azusa rougissait, mais ne se cachait plus.

- Holà, tavernier !! Combien pour ce repas ?

Eikichi régla sa note, et Azusa lui tenant toujours la main, ils quittèrent le petit restaurant.

- Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes, si tu me donnes toujours cette main d'ici deux minutes ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Humm… Je n'en sais trop rien. Tu es tellement imprévisible, Eikichi.

- Au fait, tu as mangé quelque chose ?

- Non.

Comment aurait-elle pu manger quoi que soit après la lecture de son mot ?

- Au fait, tu ferais mieux de prendre des leçons en orthographe… J'ai du mettre un moment avant de parvenir à déchiffrer t…

Elle ne finira jamais sa phrase. Eikichi l'avait soudainement attirée contre lui et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Appréciant ce contact si doux et chaud, Azusa répondit à son geste en enlaçant ses épaules, sentant les muscles du jeune homme se contracter alors qu'il lui enserrait la taille.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, chacun répondant à l'appel de l'autre par une caresse. Leur baiser aurait pu ne jamais s'arrêter. Mais la réalité prit le dessus sur le rêve, et ils se séparèrent.

Azusa le regarda, amusée, mais aussi heureuse. Il lui souriait bêtement, pourtant, elle savait que quelque chose venait de se produire en lui. Un changement qu'elle aimerait, elle en était certaine.

- Le repas va refroidir. Rentrons.

Elle lui tendit à nouveau la main, qu'il accepta. Et serra précieusement.

Le soleil venait de disparaître à l'horizon. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux… Eikichi Onizuka n'agira plus comme un gamin, à l'avenir…

_Kessy_

_5 Février 2006_


End file.
